


is it something you lost that you suddenly miss?

by Stereotypicality



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/M, Suicide mentions, i uhhh... am not caught up at all so that’s the blame for plot inconsistencies, its also 2 am so that’s to blame for the rest of it, written after the newest episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereotypicality/pseuds/Stereotypicality
Summary: Greg makes a risky decision after a terrible phone call.





	is it something you lost that you suddenly miss?

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s the tea... I’m not at all up to date on crazy ex girlfriend in terms of like... actually watching the show, however, I always read recaps so I vaguely know what’s going on. So that’s what’s going on here if there’s any plot mistakes. Also I may update this I may not? Let’s see.
> 
> Title from the song Journey On from Ragtime.

It’s almost 11 pm when Greg’s phone lights up with a call. He glances up from his work to check the caller ID. It’s from Heather, the only person from West Covina he hadn’t marked ‘DO NOT ANSWER’, mostly because he knew she’d never call her. This was an emergency. He picked up the phone.  
  
“Hey Heather, what’s up? It’s pretty-“ he is cut off by Heather, her voice not the monotone he was accustomed to, but something that sounded almost... distressed?  
  
“Greg, it’s Rebecca. She was off with her mom and something happened and-“ she stopped herself and took in a deep breath.   
“She tried to kill herself on a flight back to West Covina.”  
  
Greg doesn’t answer. Heather’s words hang in the air, heavy, right in front of his eyes.  
  
“Where is she now.” It's not a question.  
  
“St. Louis. They landed as soon as she told someone.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
He hung up the phone. He closed his computer. His mind was blank, except for one thing. Rebecca.  
  
He knew she wasn’t in the greatest state, at least that’s what he’d gotten from the emails from Pam he skimmed.  
  
But this was much worse than it had seemed, it was clear.  
  
He shouldn’t be this shaken up about it, he scolded himself. He hadn’t known Rebecca for very long, and for that time that he did, well, it was a shit-show. Besides, he’d promised to leave behind West Covina and everything that reminded him of it, and hopefully, never have to think about it again.  
  
But this was too much.  
  
If Rebecca could make a risky, awful decision, why couldn’t he?  
  
He opened his laptop and bought a plane ticket to St. Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Aight lemmie know what I fucked up on and if I should do another chapter. 
> 
> If u wanna talk about the love of my broken little life Greg Serrano catch me on tumblr @entertainingelephants or instagram @bittertaurus.


End file.
